world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
1213-Ryspor-Jossik
garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 21:08 -- 09:10 GG: r-supoαααα 09:10 GT: ~Oh, vm, hello?~ 09:10 GT: ~Are...yov all right?~ 09:10 GG: hey there (: c 09:10 GG: -m f-en 09:10 GG: -m GRATE 09:10 GT: ~Yov don't...ʃOVND fine...~ 09:11 GG: becos -m no fen- -m grαet 09:11 GG: tyr to l-sn lel 09:11 GT: ~All right, yov don't ʃovnd great, then.~ 09:11 GT: ~Haʃ ʃomething happened?~ 09:12 GG: ye 09:12 GG: bu thα deonst mαter 09:12 GG: NO Y - CALED LOL 09:12 GG: so 09:12 GG: wαt r u wαer-n 09:12 GT: ~...Vm.~ 09:12 GT: ~Why do yov want to know?~ 09:13 GG: lol u no y 09:13 GG: ( c; 09:13 GG: *( ;c 09:13 GT: ~...Wait.~ 09:13 GT: ~Are yov intoxicated right now?~ 09:14 GG: lol u dnot hαv to use b-g worsd to -mperss me 09:14 GG: u no -m urs 09:14 GG: ( ;c 09:14 GT: ~I'll take that aʃ a yeʃ, then.~ 09:14 GG: hehhehe 09:15 GT: ~Doeʃ Tlaloc know yov're drvnk?~ 09:15 GG: lol no 09:15 GT: ~Of covrʃe not.~ 09:15 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 09:15 GG: tαllocs don h-s onw th-gn rn 09:15 GT: ~"Hiʃ own thing"?~ 09:16 GG: l-ek - t-hnk he αn ser-d-d r get-n blαk rn lol 09:16 GG: 90% chαcne 09:16 GT: ~...Oh. OH. Vm. Right then.~ 09:16 GT: ~Iʃ, vm, iʃ Kikate abovt, by any chance, then?~ 09:16 GG: no thα - no of lol 09:17 GG: hes of chop-gn trees 09:17 GG: so -s jus u n me ( ;c 09:17 GT: ~ʃo it wovld ʃeem.~ 09:18 GG: yyup 09:18 GG: so com αn g-t me -m αl urs 09:18 GT: ~Yov know, I think I will "com an git v", bvt perhapʃ not for that PARTICVLAR reaʃon.~ 09:19 GT: ~ʃtay where yov are, I'll be over with coffee in a minvte, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 09:20 GG: ɔ :D 09:20 GG: -dk wαt wαy 09:20 GG: αs logn αss ur heer w-t me 09:21 GT: ~...vgh, thiʃ iʃ JVʃT my lvck, iʃn't it, at thiʃ rate we're practically DEʃTINED to fall for each other all over again of meʃʃage too qviet to be tranʃlated~ 09:22 GG: lol fun -nst -t 09:22 -- gregariousTroubadour GT quietly makes his way through the camp, looking about to make sure he isn't spotted by any irate moirails -- 09:23 -- gregariousTroubadour GT enters the tent cautiously, looking around for any signs of the drunken jadeblood -- 09:24 -- garrisonedGuardian GG seems to have created a small fort in the middle of the tent from spare cots, pillows, and blankets. You hear Jossik speak from inside the fort. -- 09:24 GG: WHO GOESH THERE 09:25 GT: ~...Me.~ 09:25 -- garrisonedGuardian's GG'S hand parts one of the blanket doors and motions for ryspor to join him -- 09:25 GG: welcome 09:25 GG: to FORT K-CKASS 09:26 -- garrisonedGuardian GG giggles like a drunken idiot -- 09:26 -- gregariousTroubadour GT rolls his eyes slightly, grinning a little and trying not to show it, and enters the fort -- 09:27 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives ryspor a pillw to sit on -- 09:27 GG: heer, my luuuff 09:28 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sits, trying to make himself as comfortable as his gangly legs will allow -- 09:29 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, yov covld ʃtand to -oof- make "Fort Kickaʃʃ" a little -argh- BIGGER, yov know...~ 09:29 -- garrisonedGuardian GG drapes an arm around ryspor's shoulders and aims a kiss at ryspor's cheek that ends up landing on one of the seadwellers headfins -- 09:30 GG: -t's s-zed for 2 09:30 -- garrisonedGuardian GG WONKS -- 09:30 -- gregariousTroubadour's GT'S fins poof up rapidly and Ryspor hurriedly pushes Jossik's head away, blushing furioufly -- 09:31 GT: ~I-I'll be having none of thiʃ nonʃenʃe, yov hear?~ 09:31 -- garrisonedGuardian's GG'S smile drops -- 09:31 -- gregariousTroubadour GT hastily stammers as he watches it drop, rummaging through his sylladex -- 09:32 GG: ryspoer 09:32 GT: ~A-Ah, no, pleaʃe, there'ʃ no need for that kind of face, I-I...~ 09:32 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins crying a bit -- 09:32 GG: ryspor - luff you 09:32 GT: ~I, I ʃvppoʃe maybe jvʃt the tinieʃt bit of kiʃʃing iʃ fine...~ 09:32 GT: ~Bvt ON THE CHEEK ONLY, yov hear?~ 09:33 GG: - jus luff you so much 09:33 GT: ~...I know, Joʃʃik. I know.~ 09:33 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sighs -- 09:33 GG: - jus donno wαt to do bout -t 09:34 GG: becos you cαnnever luff me bαk 09:35 GT: ~...I ʃvppoʃe not.~ 09:36 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins crying a bit harder -- 09:36 GG: - doneven know whut -m DO-NG αnymoer 09:36 -- gregariousTroubadour GT fidgets nervously, arms twitching forwards and backwards as he debates what to do -- 09:36 GG: y d-h - evn -nv-et you over heer 09:37 GG: -s no l-ek -t woul meen αnyth-n 09:37 GT: ~...COFFEE! Let'ʃ fix ʃome deliciovʃ coffee, yeʃ? That'll make everything feel better.~ 09:38 -- garrisonedGuardian GG slumps back, no longer crying but still sniffling -- 09:38 GG: why do you cαer 09:38 -- gregariousTroubadour GT pulls out his GOLDEN COFFEE GRINDER and the bag of Troll Sumatran coffe -- 09:38 GT: ~*coffee~ 09:39 GT: ~Becavʃe yov're a good perʃon, Joʃʃik, and I don't want to watch yov ʃvffer? Iʃn't that reaʃon enovgh?~ 09:40 GG: your such αn αmz-ng person, ryspoer 09:40 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sloshes a little coffee as he blushes -- 09:41 GG: you looc so cute when you bluhsh 09:41 -- garrisonedGuardian's GG'S voice is barely audible -- 09:42 GT: ~I-I'm not THAT amazing, haha-oh, vm, yeʃ, haha, I ʃvppoʃe, if, if yov really think ʃo, ahaha...~ 09:43 GT: ~Here, vm, here'ʃ yovr coffee, haha!~ 09:44 -- garrisonedGuardian GG takes the coffee, looks at it for a few seconds, and then drunks the whole thing down in one gulp -- 09:44 GG: could - hαve smore 09:45 -- gregariousTroubadour GT flurries into action and refills the cup, having yet to drink any of his own -- 09:46 -- garrisonedGuardian GG downs that one too and motions for another. he is looking less drunk with each cup. -- 09:46 -- gregariousTroubadour GT keeps the brew coming, glad for a distraction from the awkwardness -- 09:48 GT: ~...Are, vm, are yov feeling any better yet?~ 09:48 -- garrisonedGuardian GG finishes his fourth cup. He is looking almosty completely sober, and has a look of resigned acceptance on his face -- 09:49 GG: yes, - suppose - αm 09:49 -- gregariousTroubadour GT brightens a little -- 09:49 GG: -n α sense 09:49 GT: ~Ah, that'ʃ - oh. Ah. Yeʃ. Vm. ʃorry. Again. Haha.~ 09:50 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gives a small smile -- 09:50 GG: thαnk you 09:50 GG: for help-ng me when no one else wαs αround 09:50 GT: ~Not a problem. I covldn't jvʃt leave yov drvnken and alone, now covld I?~ 09:50 GG: yes you could hαve 09:51 GG: -'d hαve sobered up -n α few hours 09:51 GG: but you d-dnt αnd thαts whαt mαttered 09:51 -- gregariousTroubadour GT smiles and takes a sip of his coffee at last, then grimaces -- 09:51 GT: ~Vgh, it'ʃ cold. Cvrʃeʃ.~ 09:51 GG: whαt's wrong? 09:52 GG: oh, sorry αbout thαt hehe 09:52 GT: ~No, yov needed the coffee more than I did.~ 09:52 GT: ~What happened to get yov in ʃvch a ʃtate?~ 09:52 GG: hehe yeαh - guess - d-d 09:52 GG: well 09:52 GG: scαrlet hαppened 09:52 GT: ~...Ah. ʃay no more.~ 09:52 GG: αctuαlly, wh-le - wαs drunk, - hαd αn -deα 09:52 GG: one second 09:53 -- garrisonedGuardian GG gets out his omnitool and brings up pesterchum on its holographic display. He grimaces as he begins communicating with her -- 09:54 GG: - thought - could use scαrlets delus-ons to get some -nformαt-on out of ehr... 09:55 -- garrisonedGuardian GG talks to her for about a minute before blushing furiously. -- 09:55 GG: oh, wow, okαy 09:55 GT: ~...What are yov doing.~ 09:56 -- garrisonedGuardian GG finishes talking to her and closes pesterchum, sighing greatfully and still blushing -- 09:57 GG: -, uh, - tr-ed αsk-ng her whαt k-nd of powers be-ng hero of heαrt could get me, 09:57 GG: αnd αll she hαd to sαy wαs thαt -t mαkes the sex better 09:57 GT: ~...~ 09:57 GT: ~I, vm.~ 09:57 -- gregariousTroubadour GT slowly turns a violent purple -- 09:57 GG: so, THAT wαs h-ghly unproduct-ve 09:58 GT: ~Ahaha, yeʃ, very.~ 09:59 -- garrisonedGuardian GG cocks an eyebrow at ryspor -- 09:59 GG: αnd - know whαt you're th-nk-ng, but -'m t-red αnd - hαve α heαdαche 09:59 GG: so mαybe lαter 10:00 GT: ~Yov know, I wonder if that'ʃ ACTVALLY trve. It'ʃ poʃʃible, bvt I ʃvppoʃe it wovld reqvire actval teʃting...~ 10:00 -- gregariousTroubadour GT slowly trails off as he realizes what he's saying -- 10:00 GT: ~I, vm.~ 10:00 GT: ~That.~ 10:01 -- garrisonedGuardian GG wiggles his eyebrows silently -- 10:01 GT: ~Goodneʃʃ me, iʃ, iʃ it hot in here, or iʃ that jvʃt, jvʃt me?~ 10:02 GG: Why, yes, you ARE hot, but - feel l-ke we've covered thαt top-c αt some po-nt. 10:03 -- gregariousTroubadour GT buries his face in the ScarfTop, face burning with embarassment -- 10:03 GG: hehe sorry 10:03 GG: thαt wαs s-mply too good of αn oppurtun-ty to pαss up 10:06 GT: ~Oh, r-really, ahaha, well, if, if yov think ʃo, haha, ha, ha, goodneʃʃ, well, I'm, I'm...~ 10:06 GG: gαh sorry - wαs just mαk-ng α joke 10:08 GT: ~I'm, I'm, ahaha, haha, haha, I'm, yeʃ, well, I'm...~ 10:08 GG: - guess -'m st-ll α l-ttle drunk 10:08 GG: oh gog d-d - breαk you αgα-n 10:08 GG: sh-t 10:08 -- garrisonedGuardian GG slaps a hand against his forehead -- 10:08 GG: gog DAMM-T 10:08 GG: -T KEEPS HAPPEN-NG 10:10 GT: ~I, vm, haha, well, that'ʃ certainly, I'm, well, ahahaha, I'm certainly, vm, certainly, I'm...~ 10:13 -- garrisonedGuardian GG groans and takes out his omnitool again/ opening up a pesterchum talk with doir -- 10:13 GG: -'m gett-ng your mo-rα-l 10:13 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is already babbling away into the scarftop flusteredly -- 10:15 GG: well αlr-ghty then 10:16 -- gregariousTroubadour GT will glance over at Jossik every so often and blush again -- 10:16 -- garrisonedGuardian GG looks away, blushing and scratching his head -- 10:16 GG: woops 10:17 -- gregariousTroubadour GT suddenly looks serious, and begins talking quietly with Doir -- 10:18 GG: oh ser-ous fαce 10:18 GG: - cαnt tell -f -s α good th-ng or α bαd th-ng 10:19 GG: but, hey, you're no longer -n αn -nf-n-te stαmmer loop so 10:19 GG: thαt's good 10:19 GT: ~Hmm?~ 10:19 GT: ~OH! Oh, ʃorry.~ 10:20 GG: ααααnd we're bαck! 10:20 GT: ~I'm jvʃt talking with Doir, and he haʃ worrying newʃ.~ 10:20 GG: reαlly? whαt -s -t? 10:20 GT: ~Apparently he'ʃ been enʃlaved to Nvllar, who'ʃ...in a kiʃmeʃiʃ with the Black Qveen, who'ʃ going to invade Proʃpit.~ 10:21 GG: okαy - knew αbout αll but the m-ddle pαrt 10:21 GG: thαt's... -nterest-ng 10:21 GG: sorry, mαn 10:21 GG: - know you were -nterested -n her 10:21 GT: ~...Yeʃ, well, that ʃhip'ʃ fairly ʃvnk by now, haha.~ 10:22 GG: heh yeαh 10:22 GG: -t seems to be go-n αround 10:22 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks at the floor guiltily -- 10:22 GT: ~Yeʃ...~ 10:22 GG: sorry, thαt wαs -n bαd tαste 10:23 GG: - dont resent you for whαt hαppened, ryspor 10:23 GT: ~Yov ʃHOVLD reʃent me, thovgh.~ 10:23 GG: no 10:23 GG: - could never resent you for try-ng to help me 10:23 GT: ~I toyed with yovr feelingʃ, Joʃʃik. I broke yovr heart all over again.~ 10:24 GG: no, look αt me ryspor 10:24 GG: do - look broken? 10:24 GG: -'m not 10:24 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks like he's about to say something, then decides against it -- 10:25 -- garrisonedGuardian GG notices the look on ryspors face and gives him an expectant look -- 10:25 GT: ~It'ʃ, vm, it'ʃ nothing, don't worry.~ 10:26 GG: ryspor... 10:27 GT: ~No, yov were drvnk, it didn't mean anything...~ 10:27 -- garrisonedGuardian GG crosses his arms and looks at him silently. -- 10:28 -- gregariousTroubadour GT looks around bervously -- 10:28 GT: ~*nervovʃly~ 10:29 GT: ~AGH, FINE!~ 10:29 GT: ~I don't know, it jvʃt...~ 10:29 GT: ~It didn't really ʃovnd like yov were...over me.~ 10:32 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sighs and hangs his head -- 10:33 GG: ryspor, - 10:33 GT: ~I'm ʃorry, of covrʃe yov're not over me, haha, it'ʃ only been a covple of dayʃ after all, I can't blame yov, haha...~ 10:33 GG: - don't know -f -'ll ever be over you 10:34 GG: αll - cαn do -s deαl w-th the pα-n. 10:34 -- gregariousTroubadour GT bites his lip, then suddenly hugs Jossik tightly, sniffling a little -- 10:34 GG: ryspor? 10:35 -- garrisonedGuardian GG hugs him back, not quite sure what to do in this situation -- 10:35 GT: ~I'm ʃo ʃorry yov're going throvgh thiʃ. I jvʃt - I never wanted thiʃ to ha-happen, not to y-yov. It hv-hvrtʃ, and it nev-ver really go-oeʃ away, and I'm ʃOR-RY, JOʃʃIK, OH GOG.~ 10:36 GG: ryspor... 10:36 GG: - forg-ve you 10:36 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is full-on sobbing by this point, clenching the back of Jossik's coat -- 10:37 -- garrisonedGuardian GG slowly pulls ryspor off of him and looks into his eyes -- 10:37 GG: hey 10:37 GG: l-sten 10:38 GG: -t hαppened, αnd -t hurts, αnd theres noth-ng we cαn do to chαnge thαt. 10:38 GG: the pαst cαn hurt, -t cαn hutr α LOT, αnd we cαnt reαlly get r-d of the pα-n 10:39 GG: - FORG-VE, you ryspor. 10:39 GG: none of th-s pα-n -s your fαult 10:39 GG: - know the heαrt, αnd -t feels whαt -t feels 10:39 GG: you cαn't chαnge thαt 10:40 GT: ~It'ʃ ALL my favl-lt thovgh.~ 10:40 GG: how 10:40 GG: how -s th-s your fαult 10:40 GG: // wα-t one 10:41 GT: ~I w-went along with it in-n the firʃt pla-ace, even thovgh I knew ho-ow mvch it wovld hvrt yov i-if yov ever fovnd ov-vt.~ 10:41 GG: // well keep typ-ng - guess but dont expect α response 10:43 GG: - shouldnt hαve run out of the room the f-rst t-me you sα-d no 10:44 GG: - should hαve stood there αnd αccepted -t, but -nsteαd - αcted -n such α wαy thαt you felt thαt ly-ng wαs NECESSARY 10:44 GG: αnd then - fα-led to not-ce how uncomfortαble you were 10:44 GG: αnd then - fl-pped out when - leαrned whαt hαppened 10:45 GG: αnd then - got cαptured by fuck-ng SCARLET, AGA-N. 10:46 GT: ~Yov can't blame yovr-rʃelf for yovr emotionʃ, Joʃʃik.~ 10:46 GG: αnd you cαnt blαme yourself for yours. 10:46 GT: ~Trve.~ 10:46 GG: -f you look αt -t, we're both α couple of mαss-ve fuckups 10:46 GG: αlthough you've been do-ng better thαn me, on the whole 10:47 GT: ~In my opinion, I've actvally done worʃe, really.~ 10:47 GG: oh bullsh-t 10:47 GT: ~No, it iʃn't.~ 10:47 GT: ~I knew EXACTLY what I waʃ doing to yov, Joʃʃik.~ 10:47 GT: ~And I went along with it anywayʃ.~ 10:48 GG: - forced you -nto α relαt-onsh-p you werent hαppy w-th αnd just αssumed everyth-ng wαs f-ne 10:48 GT: ~I'd even BEEN THROVGH THʃ EXACT ʃITVATION from the other ʃide.~ 10:49 GG: wα-t, reαlly? 10:49 GG: whαt hαppened? 10:49 GT: ~...~ 10:49 -- gregariousTroubadour GT sits down and motions for Jossik to do the same -- 10:50 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sits down across from ryspor. -- 10:50 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gazes into the distance for a moment -- 10:50 GT: ~...Her name waʃ Landra.~ 10:51 GT: ~ʃhe waʃ the dvngeon maʃter of ovr little grovp.~ 10:51 -- garrisonedGuardian GG remains silent -- 10:51 GT: ~ʃhe waʃ a rvʃtblood, of all thingʃ, and I knew I covld probably never be with her, bvt...~ 10:52 GT: ~ʃhe waʃ jvʃt ʃo AMAZING.~ 10:52 GT: ~ʃhe waʃ ʃtrong, and boiʃterovʃ, and vnafraid.~ 10:52 GT: ~ʃhe alwayʃ made ʃvre everyone played fair.~ 10:53 GT: ~Ha, ʃhe alwayʃ wore her hair in thiʃ meʃʃy ponytail. I alwayʃ liked it.~ 10:53 GG: hm 10:53 GT: ~Before I knew it, I waʃ head over heelʃ for her.~ 10:54 GT: ~ʃo I endeavored to become friendʃ with her, and it worked, very well, I thovght.~ 10:54 GG: but she wαs ly-ng to you to keep you hαppy 10:55 GT: ~...No, not exactly.~ 10:55 GT: ~Eventvally, I felt confident enovgh to reveal my ʃtatvʃ aʃ a ʃeadweller to her, and ʃhe ʃaid ʃhe'd already known.~ 10:56 GG: go on 10:56 GG: huh 10:56 GT: ~Emboldened, I confeʃʃed, and ʃhe accepted immediately.~ 10:56 GT: ~I waʃ ʃo happy. I waʃ walking on air for DAYʃ.~ 10:57 GG: l-ke - wαs w-th you 10:57 GT: ~...Yeʃ.~ 10:57 GG: th-s -s αll beg-nn-ng to mαke sense 10:57 GT: ~And abovt a week later, ʃhe aʃked if ʃhe covld come to a ʃocial gathering with me.~ 10:58 GT: ~I ʃaid yeʃ, of covrʃe. I covld never ʃay no to her.~ 10:59 GT: ~I aʃʃvmed it waʃ a one-time occvrrence, cvrioʃity at what high ʃociety looked like.~ 10:59 GG: but she kept αsk-ng 10:59 GT: ~Bvt then it happened again, and again, and ʃhe ʃtayed with me leʃʃ and leʃʃ at the eventʃ.~ 10:59 GG: hm 10:59 GT: ~Eventvally I confronted her abovt it, and ʃhe told me the trvth.~ 10:59 GG: the truth be-ng 10:59 -- gregariousTroubadour GT closes his eyes for a minute and clenches his fists -- 11:00 GT: ~ʃhe had been VʃING me.~ 11:00 GT: ~I waʃ jvʃt a ʃtepping ʃtone for her to make her way in the world.~ 11:01 GG: she wαs us-ng you to cl-mb the lαdder 11:01 GG: hαve you told do-r αny of th-s? 11:01 GT: ~No, not yet.~ 11:01 GG: well, you reαlly fuck-ng should 11:01 GG: th-s k-ndα sh-t -s -mportαnt 11:02 GG: αlso - dont see how the fuck you're drαw-ng αny connect-on between thαt αnd our s-tuαt-on 11:02 GG: - meαn, she l-ed to you but thαts the only common po-nt 11:03 GT: ~...It'ʃ practically the ʃame thing, really.~ 11:03 GG: how 11:03 GG: she l-eαd to you αnd pretended to be your mαtespr-t to cl-mb the lαdder 11:03 GG: you l-ed to me becαuse you d-dnt wαnt to hurt me 11:04 GG: you wαnnα know whαt sets those two αpαrt? 11:04 GG: you're α good person, αnd she -s α mαss-ve p-le of hoofbeαst offer-ngs 11:05 GT: ~I'm the moʃt deʃpicable piece of offal ever to walk the earth, Joʃʃik.~ 11:06 GG: bullsh-t 11:06 GG: - know you're not 11:06 GG: wαnnα know how - know? 11:06 GG: becuαse there -s no wαy - could ever fαll -n love w-th α desp-cαble p-ece of offαl 11:06 GG: ESPEC-ALLY not the MOST desp-cαble one 11:07 GG: - hαve stαndαrds, you know 11:07 -- gregariousTroubadour GT flinches a little, but laughs quietly anyways -- 11:07 GG: αnd you αre αbove αnd beyond every one - hαve 11:08 GG: so thαt -s sc-ent-f-c fuck-ng PROOF thαt you αre αn αmαz-ng person 11:08 GG: you mαde α m-stαke, we αll do thαt 11:10 GT: ~...I ʃvppoʃe.~ 11:10 -- garrisonedGuardian GG throws his arms around ryspor, hugging him tight -- 11:11 GG: you know thαt αll th-s gu-lt -s just more proof thαt you're α greαt person r-ght 11:12 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is slightly muffled by Jossik's embrace -- 11:12 GT: ~I don't qvite ʃee yovr logic there, bvt I'll take yovr word for it.~ 11:13 -- garrisonedGuardian GG sighs -- 11:13 -- garrisonedGuardian GG grins -- 11:13 GG: no, - suppose you wouldnt 11:14 -- garrisonedGuardian GG pulls awat from the hug and sits back, putting his arms behind his head -- 11:14 GG: so, whαt now? 11:15 GT: ~Vm, well, yov might want to lean forward before yov knock over the fort - ~ 11:15 -- garrisonedGuardian GG knocks a fist against the cot he's leaning on -- 11:16 GG: nαh, th-s th-ngs pretty sturdy 11:18 -- garrisonedGuardian GG knocks against it again and the entire thing collapses -- 11:18 GG: sh-t. 11:19 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is bowled over by the tide of debris and falls on top of Jossik with a yelp -- 11:22 -- gregariousTroubadour GT is uncomfortably close to certain areas of Jossik's body -- 11:22 -- gregariousTroubadour GT begins to sweat nervously -- 11:24 GT: ~Vm.~ 11:24 GG: well 11:24 GG: uh 11:24 GG: - uh 11:25 GT: ~I, vm...~ 11:25 GT: ~I think I may be ʃtvck.~ 11:25 GG: oh, uh, okαy, -, uh 11:26 -- garrisonedGuardian GG slowly wiggles out from under ryspor, picks up the cot that was on top of him, and helps him to his feet -- 11:26 -- gregariousTroubadour GT brushes himself off, blushing faintly, and tries desperately not to think about...things -- 11:27 GG: so, uh, yeαh 11:27 GT: ~...Goodneʃʃ, that'ʃ rather a meʃʃ.~ 11:27 -- garrisonedGuardian GG is blushing furiously -- 11:27 GG: yeαh, uh, -'ll cleαn -t up 11:27 -- garrisonedGuardian GG turns away from ryspor, looking a bit embarrassed -- 11:28 GG: -'ll, uh, -'ll stαrt on thαt 11:28 GT: ~Right, yeʃ, that ʃovndʃ good.~ 11:28 GT: ~I, vm, I covld help, if yov'd like.~ 11:28 -- garrisonedGuardian GG waves his hands in a somewhat panicked manner -- 11:29 GG: NO, NO, -t's f-ne, - got -t! 11:29 -- garrisonedGuardian GG begins picking things up, still facing away from ryspor -- 11:29 -- gregariousTroubadour GT raises an eyebrow, but backs away nonetheless -- 11:29 GG: lαter, ryspor, 11:30 GT: ~Oh! Vm. Yeʃ. Later, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 11:30 -- gregariousTroubadour GT gives a small wave to Jossik's backside --